This description relates to analyzing blood flow within a blood vessel, and more specifically to analyzing antegrade blood flow and retrograde blood flow within the blood vessel.
At least some known ultrasound computing devices generate Doppler information that represents the velocity of blood through a vessel over time. The information is, in some systems, represented as a plot of velocity (i.e., on a y-axis) versus time (i.e., on an x-axis). Some known systems utilize velocity data associated with flow in an antegrade (i.e., forward) direction, to determine an amount of blood flow in the antegrade direction for a given period of time. However, no known systems utilize velocity information associated with the flow in the retrograde (i.e., reverse) direction for a given period of time to concurrently determine an amount of blood flow in the retrograde direction. Accordingly, determining the amount of blood flow in the retrograde direction for a given period of time may be difficult and time-consuming for a user of such systems.